The Renegades of Gotham
by CrimsonWords
Summary: Follow the real underdogs of Gotham City
1. Chapter 1

The Renegades of Gotham

(A Gotham Fanfiction)

Chapter 1: Mercy

When I heard the news what happened to my brother, I had to come back to Gotham, for Bruce. I thought of how my nephew is taking it. I imagine not too well, the only one who's taking care of him is his own butler, Alfred Pennyworth. I pray to God that I hope I can balance out the depression that Bruce is going through... Hold on, who's that?

I see a man up ahead walking with a limp on the side of the road. Trying to hail for a car but no one would stop. I slowed down and stop beside him as I rolled down my window and said, "Need a ride?"

"Yes ma'am I do, thank you so much."

I unlock my door and let him climb into the passenger seat. He reeks of Gotham's waters, someone must've pulled a bad prank on him or something. "What happened to you?" I asked him.

"It was my fault I asure you. My own foolish arrogance lead me astray."

"Hmm, so are you from Gotham?"

"Yes, how can you tell?"

"The waters aways reek last time I was here."

"Oh, I apologize for my undecent state."

"It's fine,"

"If you don't mind me asking," he said, "Did you use to live in Gotham?"

"Long time ago but I left to spread out the family business when I turned 18. 12 years later, I hear my nephew's parents get's gunned down in an alley of all places."

"...I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"Mercy Anima Wayne, and you?"

"Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot, ma'am."

"Nice to meet you, Oswald. So where am I dropping you in Gotham?"

"I'll show you once we enter the city."

...

I dropped the man off where he wants to be dropped off. Which is in front of this old apartment building. "Again thank you so much Ms. Wayne." he said as he got out of the car.

"Call me Mercy, see ya around, and be safe."

"I will, Mercy."

Once he closes the door I continued on my to Wayne Manor. Honestly the closer I travel to the manor the more nervous I get. I mean what am I going to say to Bruce, or how do I really approach my nephew? As I thought and thought about it, it almost felt like I'm rehearsing my lines for a play. Well I gotta remember that Alfred is there too to help me out with Bruce.

... Oh shit... Is that who I think it is?! I stop in front of my homeboys and got out of my car as I said, "Dudes long time no seen mother fuckers!"

"MERCY!" my boys both said in unison as we done our secret clap and they gave me a big hug. "What are you doing back in this shit hole?" said Mark.

"Oh come on, you both should know why I'm here."

"Oh she's talking about the Wayne Murderer." said Markus.

"Oh, yeah sorry about that Mercy."

These two are known as M&M, they are also my best friends back in our teenage years. We've never went to school together but they've always hanged outside of Gotham Academy while selling drugs. I've only bought their other kind, which is hooka pens no drugs attach.

"Dude ever since they died weird shit started happening." said Mark.

"What do you mean?"

"You know the two douches that run this place?"

"Falcone and Maroni, yeah."

"They are beginning to start a war with each other." said Markus, "Hell they just had this new detective name Jim Gordon kill this snitch because they don't want anyone to find out about the real killer of the Waynes."

"Who is the real killer?"

"If we knew," said Mark, "We've would've killed that asshole for you and your nephew."

"Thanks guys. But who's the snitch?"

"Someone who used to work for Fish Mooney, they called him Penguin but his name is Oswald Cobblepot."

One thing about the M&M boys, they know almost everything that go in and out of Gotham. "Dudes, get in the car I gotta talk to you about something."

"Are you buying us lunch?"

"Sure I see why not. Come on."

Once we all got in the car and I continued driving to Wayne Manor. I told them, "Before I entered Gotham I had picked up a guy name Oswald Cobblepot."

"No shit," said Mark, "The snitch is alive?"

"How the hell did Det. Gordon missed though? He was like 1 inch in front of him." said Markus.

"Where did you guys saw this happening?"

"At the docks while selling shit to fishermen."

"Tch, figures. Hey do you guys still sell hooka pens?"

"Fuck ya. What do you want? We got Passion's Kiss, Tiger's Blood, Hurracane Mint-,"

"Let me try Tiger's Blood I've haven't tried that yet."

"Hey since this is your first day back, it's on us little M."

"Thanks bro."

He handed me the Tiger's Blood hooka pen as I puffed away. "Oh man, this stuff taste pretty good."

"You know us, we always mix them ourselves."

"I swear you guys should have your own hooka bar."

"Yeah well that takes money." said Mark.

"What not having much good sells lately?"

"Nah it's not that, we just don't want to pay so much shit for a hooka bar."

I couldn't help myself but laugh. "Aww fuck I missed you guys so much."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Rune

I was doing nothing because I had nothing to do. Here I am, a forensic scientist and coroner of the GCPD, and I'm not doing anything. Nothing but looking at the most handsome and smartest man I've ever seen in my life. Of course I'm talking about Edward Nygma, GCPD's most finest coroner in history. His intelligence rivals my own, and I love it that I finally found someone who's just like me.

I love riddles, puzzles, video games, you name it. Yeah sure the only difference Nygma and I have is that I know all kinds of martial arts and he doesn't. He doesn't believe in violence, which is totally understandable. I myself share that view but the reason why I know martial arts is because I want to defend myself no matter what. Because I know I have a great purpose for this world.

...Oh my God he's coming this way. Quick! Act like you're doing something!

I quickly open a book and look down at its pages. When I thought he was coming up to me, he went to get himself a bottle of water from the vending machine. I sighed in disappointment and slip out of my desk as I took a pen from his. I walked out of the lab like if nothing happened. I held the pen to my chest as I breath in and out like if I'm holding his hand.

"Sigh, one day I shall have you all to myself." I said to myself.

"Oh my gosh!" I heard a familiar voice.

"YO RUNE SIGMA!"

I looked ahead at the front door of GCPD, and I saw the one person I thought I would not see back in Gotham. "MERCY!" I jump over the rail down to the first floor as I run up to her and tackle hugged her!

She grunted a little from the impact as she laughed and said, "It's good to see you too, Rune."

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! Whendidyougetback?! How'veyou'vebeen? Areyouokay?"

"Whoa man slow down I came back to Gotham to be there for my nephew."

"...Oh, yes Bruce. I've haven't really heard from him and I'm so sorry that I didn't had the chance to come by and see him."

"It's alright, if I remember correct I didn't even introduce any of my friends to my nephew. Well that's because I was gone for 12 years."

"But I do remember you visiting occasionally."

"What is that in your hand, Rune?"

I totally forgotten that I still had Edward's pen. "You didn't." she said, "Are you still crushing on Edward Nygma? The sociopath?"

"He's not a sociopath! He's highly functioning sociopath."

"Uh huh."

"HEY!" shouted Edward Nygma, from the second floor, "WHO TOOK MY PEN?!"

"SCATTER!"

Her and I ran out of GCPD and into her car. When I climbed into the passenger seat I realized the M&M boys are in the back seat. "What's sup Bruce Lee?" said Mark.

"Did you steal Nygma's pen again, Lee?" said Markus."

I held up the pen to them as I said, "I sure as hell did!"

"Right fucking on!"

They gave me high fives as Mercy start up the car and drive.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Devon

"Okay, so here I was at my apartment." said the prosecution at the stand in the courtroom. "It was around 4 P.M and all of a sudden I hear a noise of shattered glass coming from my bedroom. I got up to go check what's going on and I see that hooded punk going through my stuff."

He pointed at my defendant, the teenage boy name Jeffrey Irons. "He ran out through the broken window and the broken glass cut his right arm-,"

"OBJECTION!" I shouted.

"What are you objecting to, Mr. Holloway?" said the judge.

"His testimony about my defendant accidently cutting himself on the broken glass. My defendant showed no cuts whatsoever on his right arm!"

The jury began to murmur about it. "May the defendant show his right arm to the court?" asked the judge.

"Go ahead, Jeffrey." I said.

He stands up and takes off his jacket to show both his arms. No cuts whatsoever.

"Then he must've cut one his legs!" shouted the prosecution.

"Show your legs, Jeffrey."

He rolled up his leg sleeves and still no signs of any cuts. "I believe I've gathered enough evidence to decide this case. Defendant, Jeffrey Irons, is NOT GUILTY! Court is adjourned."

Jeffrey smiled and started to let tears fall from his eyes. He looked at me as he said, "Thank you so much, Mr. Holloway."

"Your most certainly welcome, Jeffrey."

We shook hands but he also hugged me. He let go as he joined his parents. Suddenly I heard clapping from the front of the main doors. "Another case you've won, Devon." When the crowd finally cleared I see my old friend, Mercy Anima Wayne.

"Mercy!" I ran up to her and gave her a big hug, "It's been forever my friend!"

"Forever is correct." she laughed as we disengaged our hug.

"I'm guessing you're back because of your nephew right?"

"You bet, I'm actually heading over to there to see him. Wanna come? The whole gang is coming."

"Really? Yes! Absolutely yes! Um, let me get my stuff and we're outta here."

I gather up my paperwork and put them in my suitcase as we take our leave from the courtroom. But before we left the courthouse we ended up being caught up by Harvey Dent, the most greatest Prosecutor that Gotham has ever had.

"Hey, Devon," he said with a smile, "I wanted to congratulate you for winning your case."

"Thank you Harvey." I said, "Oh um, this is my old time friend, Mercy Wayne."

"Mercy Wayne as in?"

"Oh," she said, "I'm not really known too well from around here. But I'm Bruce Wayne's aunt."

"Of course, I apologize for not remembering. I give you my utmost condolences."

"Thank you Mr. Dent."

"Well we gotta get going." I said, "We're going to visit her nephew right now."

"Okay um, catch ya around Devon."

We took our separate ways as Mercy and I left the courthouse. "Is he like your friend?" asked Mercy.

"More of a colleague but we do rival one another. He's really good in putting the real criminals in jail while I'm the one who's getting the innocent out of jail."

"In other words you two are just as good."

"Yup, some people literally call us the white knights of the law."

Once we got to her car I had to squeeze into the back seat with the M&M boys. "What's up Phoenix Wright?" said Markus.

"Oh just won another case."

"Again, Devon?" said Rune Sigma sitting in the passenger's seat, "Wow you are really good at what you do."

I noticed a pen she's clutching tightly in her hand. "Stole Nygma's pen again?"

"I couldn't help it! It was begging to be kidnapped!"

"You know he's going to find out sooner or later who's been taking his pens."

Once Mercy started driving I noticed M&M and Mercy started to smoke these hookah pens. "Now I hope you boys haven't been selling anything illegal." I said.

They all started laughing as Mark said, "You crack me the shit up Phoenix." I couldn't help myself but join the laugh as well. Of course they're selling illegal shit, that's all they do to make a living.

"So are you glad that the Wayne's killer is dead, Mercy?" I asked her.

"Yeah what I've found out is that the real killer is not dead." she said.

"What?"

"Yeah man," said Markus, "We got information about this snitch name Oswald Cobblepot. Who told the police that real killer is still out there, but no one knows. While Mark and I were selling our goods to the fisherman down at the docks. Det. Jim Gordon killed Oswald but somehow or another he faked it. I don't know can you survive from a headshot?"

"That's highly impossible, trust me I've tried it," said Rune. We all went silent as we looked at her.

"What? It was a simulation test."

We all took a big sigh of relief. Rune is intelligent but sometimes she freaks us out.

"Anyway." said Mercy, "I actually picked up this Oswald Cobblepot on my way here. After that, that's when I met up with these two and decide to include the whole gang."

"I feel that we should tell the police about this." I said. A moment of silence and we all burst out laughing.

"Police don't give a fuck about a still alive snitch." said Mark.

"No but the mob will." said Rune, "Right now the best thing for Oswald is to stay low as possible. Which I can help with that because I've built a shrinking ray that I need to test."

"Uh huh, like he'll fucking let you do that, Lee." said Markus.

"I'm going to play some music guys is that okay with you?" asked Mercy.

"Yeah go ahead." I said as everyone agreed.

"It's your fucking car." said Mark.

Once she turned on the radio, a song that we've haven't heard for so long came up. This is our song. "Fuck yeah!" shouted Mark.

"Crank that shit up, little M!" said Markus.

"Oh my gosh Opposite of Adults," said Rune, "It's been years I've haven't heard this."

"Chiddy Bang." I said as I laughed.

Next thing I knew we were all singing it together on our way to Wayne Manor. THAT'S RIGHT, THE RENEGADES ARE BACK!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Bruce Wayne (Mercy's Narrative)

I've parked in front of Wayne Manor as everyone got out of the car. I was the first to walk up the steps and ring the doorbell. "So how long are you staying, Mercy?" asked Devon.

"Oh I'm staying for good." I said, "I'm going to be there for my nephew every step of the way."

"You're late." said Alfred when he open the door to let us in, "Oh and you've brought guest without notifying me, again."

"Alfred, you should know me by now. Make yourself at home guys. Where's Bruce?"

"In his father's study. I should warn you though, he's been busy in there."

"Doing what?"

"...You should see for yourself."

"Hey Alf," said the M&M boys.

"Hello boys, long time no seen.

"Ah, Ms. Sigma."

"Ohmygoshhi,Alfred."She hugged him, "How'veyou'vebeendoing? How'reholdingup? IsBruceokay?"

"Nice to see you too, Ms. Sigma."

He noticed the pen in her pen, "Another one? You have to stop stealing the poor boy's pens, Ms. Sigma."

"I know but until he notices me, I'll stop."

He finally greeted Devon, "Mr. Devon, Looking sharp as ever. Won another case?"

"I sure did, Alfred. It's good to see you again."

As I let them share old memories. I walked down the hallway to find my way to my brother's study. When I've found it, I see Bruce sitting at the desk while going through papers. I also saw that creepy board of papers and pictures.

"Auntie M?" said Bruce, taking my attention away from the board, "What are you doing here?"

I quickly slap the side of his head, not too hard but enough to hurt. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"What am I doing here? Boy have you got no lick of common sense?"

I took down the one picture that showed his dead parents. "What the hell is this Bruce?"

"I'm just trying to figure out why, Auntie M. The real killer is still out there."

"Oh yeah? And what exactly were you going to do if you do find the real killer, huh? Revenge isn't the answer nor will it ever be a part of your life.

"Now you're going to put all this away until there's not shred of paper."

"I can't, this also has to do with our family's company."

"What are you talking about?"

"Falcone and Maroni, they want my parent's project about the Arkham Asylum. There's something going on at Wayne Enterprise."

"..." So this boy hasn't been wasting his time trying to find the killer. He was also trying to figure out what's going on at Wayne Enterprise. "(Sigh), you're such a Wayne. Tell you what, we'll both go to the company board tomorrow and try to get to the bottom of this so called problem."

"Are you serious?"

"Deadly. Now it's almost 6 so let's go downstairs until diner is ready. I'm starving and t's been a long drive coming back here because of you."

"I'm not hungry."

"Boy you better get your ass downstairs." I raise my hand but he gave in.

"Okay okay! I'm going!"

He rush out of the study room. I took one last look at the picture of my dead brother and sister-in-law. I face it down on the desk and walked out of the study to join the rest downstairs.

...

"How was California, Auntie M?" asked Bruce.

"Honestly, it lived up to my expectations." I said, "I've at least got the business going. So that makes number 34 out of 50 states that I've spread out the Wayne Enterprise business. It's not easy I'll tell you that."

"That's actually good progress within these 12 years, Mercy." said Rune.

"Yes, I absolutely agree." said Alfred.

"Will you be taking over the Wayne Enterprise here?" asked Devon.

"Not only me, Bruce here needs to start learning how to run a business."

"My lady," said Alfred, "Bruce needs to focus on school. He's only but 12 years old."

"And? My own father taught me how to run a business at age 10. But I'm not going to have business define your whole life, Bruce. My friends will become your mentors as well."

"Really?" said Bruce.

My friends were silent because they are thinking about it. "I'm actually fine with that." said Rune, "I can teach you to develop your intelligence, and how to defend yourself."

"All I can teach you is my lawyer skills." said Devon, "That's if you're interested."

"I am, Mr. Holloway."

The M&M boys looked at me than at Bruce. Mark said, "Tch, I can teach you how to blend in with the crowd, little man."

"Also we'll teach you how to know everything that goes on in the city," said Markus, "Speaking about knowing things. How about we look for that Penguin dude?"

"Excuse me?" I said.

"You, Oswald. If he knows that Det. Gordon and Bullock shot the wrong dude. Maybe he knows who the real killer is."

"Is he a real witness?" asked Bruce.

"No, he heard that your parent's death was a set up."

"You fools do realize that this is a conversation not meant at the dinner table right?" I said as I rub my eyes.

"Oh geez sorry, little man." said Mark.

"It's fine. But Auntie M, can we find him? Please?"

I was hesitant to say so until he said, "Please Auntie M, I want to know why they had to be killed."

In all honesty, I want to find that out myself too, but I rather not get him involve until I got the whole story. I'm just going to have to tread carefully.

"Fine, we will. But you're not getting involve or get in contact with this man, Bruce. For your own safety you will stay out of it. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Auntie M."

"Good, we'll discuss this later everyone."

We all left it at that as we continued eating our dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Appearance, Admirable, And Authority

"The three what?" said Bruce while sitting beside me in the back seat of the car. Our driver is Alfred Pennyworth of course.

I said to Bruce as I was explaining, "The three A's. Appearance, Admirable, and Authority. Those are the three things you must have while running a business."

"Oh, so I'll be learning about them by watching you?"

"Absolutely correct."

"But don't be showing him your habits, Ms. Mercy," said Alfred.

"When have I ever done that?"

He looked at me through the rearview mirror. "Right but anyway Bruce. All you have to do is watch and learn."

... (Rune's Narrative)

While working on a blood sample, and listening to music through my headphones. I've noticed that Edward had came back from the morgue. How do I know? Heh, well that's because he's wearing the proper gear to perform an medical examination on a dead body. What I did noticed though is that Edward looked slightly upset.

I took my headphones down as they hand around my neck. I walked up to him without realizing I was in his personal space. He noticed me as he asked me, "Need something Ms. Sigma?"

"I-," Oh crap I lost my train of thought. Well don't stand there like an idiot Rune! Say something! "I-," Before I could even say anything Det. Jim Gordon came in.

"Nygma," he called out to him, "Got anything from the body?"

"Yes, Det. Gordon."

He walked around me as he left with Det. Gordon. I sighed in disappointed as I went back to work and listened to I Can't Smile Without You by Barry Manilow.

... (Mercy's Narrative)

I was sitting at the head of the table while Bruce is next to me and Alfred is standing by my side. I tap my fingers on the table because I was reading the past reports that's been happening in Wayne Enterprise here. I gotta say, I am not happy about it...at all.

"Can someone explain to me." I said as I put the papers down on the table, "Why we've had 5 dead test subjects due to the Viper experimentation? Did my brother allowed this?"

"No Ms. Wayne." said Mr. Dawson.

"No my brother didn't allow this?"

"No... He didn't."

I rub my temples as I said, "Okay then... So why on earth was this green lighted?"

"There was a scientist who use to work for Wellzyn, his name is Isaac Steiner."

"And he's the one who made the go ahead? Why? Wasn't anyone aware of his actions? Why was this not shut down in the first place?!"

Everyone jumped in their seat by my sudden outburst. Even my nephew, Bruce. "Okay, this is what's going to happen. We are not continuing this new and improved batch called Venom. Because it's all going to be destroyed. I want the names of the people who died to the experiments. Also I want to know who's in charge of Wellzyn."

"That will be me, Ms. Wayne." said a woman, who's three seat down from me.

"What's your name?"

"Taylor Reece."

"Well Ms. Reece. If this happens again you will lose your job. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes. Ms. Wayne."

"Good. I want those names by the end of today, and for now on whatever is being performed in Wellzyn, needs to be approved by me and me only. Does everyone in this room understands?"

"Yes. Ms. Wayne." They all said in unison.

"Great, meeting adjourned."

Everyone got up and leave the three of us be. "I'm sorry that you have to see that side of me Bruce." I said, "But I don't tolerate an unstable business. What these people did was stupid and reckless. Because of it, 5 innocent people are dead. That's not how we run thing in Wayne Enterprise. Remember that Bruce."

"Yes, Aunt Mercy." he said.

"Alfred, if you don't mind. Take Bruce home. It looks like it's going to be a long day for me."

"Yes my lady. Come along Master Bruce."

Once they left me alone. I've finally let my real anger out by slamming my fists once on the table. "5...Dead... It's bad enough My brother and Sister-In-Law have been gunned down in an alley..."

I lean back in my seat as I began to wonder, "Where could that Cobblepot be?"

... (Oswald's Narrative)

I've finally got off from work. I'm so glad because dealing with that manager of Maroni's restaurant is such a pain. Right when I exited the building though. I was greeted by the familiar sounds of two men rapping. There they are leaning against the building across the street, The M&M boys. I crossed over to them to get something for myself.

"Hello boys." I said.

"Oh hey, CobbleGobble!" said Markus.

"Guys not so loud!" I had to remind them.

"Oh shit, yeah I've forgot." said Mark.

"It's alright, just don't do that again."

"So what do ya need, Stranger?"

I couldn't help but laugh. These fools are idiots, but they're quite enjoyable to be around. "I'm just going to have a hookah pen, and I'll be on my way gentlemen."

"Alright alright. Whatcha want man? We've got some new flavors." Markus open the right side of his coat. "We've got some Apple + Cinnamon, Sub Zero, Big Red."

"Big Red? You guys made a Big Red Hookah Pen?"

"Yeah we've actually made a lot of soda flavored hookah pens."

"... I'll have two. One Big Red, and... I'll try the Dr. Pepper."

"Sweet."

I paid them for the hookah pens as I pocketed them. "Thanks M&M, I'll see you some other time."

"Hey hey hey hey." said Mark wanting to say something to me, "We're really happy you're alive. Gotham wouldn't be the same without ya."

"Thank you my friend. See you both later."

I started walking back home. By home I mean back to my mother. The moment I walked into the apartment I see that my mother has a guest. "Oh, there is my sweet boy. Oswald dear your friend has come to visit you."

Friend? This woman stands up from the sofa chair and reveals herself to me. It was no other than Mercy Anima Wayne. She smiled as she said, "Hello, Oswald."


End file.
